Tynamo
Tynamo - Dynamo is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDaurant's Total Pokemon Island. He is manipulative and attempts to control the game. Place - Season 1 - 18th/17th Personality - Tynamo is a very manipulative character, and is one of the primary antagonists. He uses his skills in persuasion to get others to do his bidding as he does not have the strenght to intimidate people. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Tynamo is first seen on the docks with Seedot, Pancham, Inkay, Ledyba and Ferroseed. He then goes to the campfire site, where he is put onto The Rampant Rhyperiors. On the way to the challenge he stops Seedot and Lickitung and asks if they want to join him in manipulating the game, to which they both agree. He does not do the jump as The Rampant Rhyperiors had already lost at that point. He is seen in the cabin with Seedot and Lickitung, discussing who to eliminate. He says that they should go for 'the person who failed the challenge' hinting at Electrike. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until the next episode. Episode 2 - In episode two, Tynamo is seen in the woods accompanied by Lickitung, waiting for Seedot to arrive. When he does, he reports to Tynamo that Skrelp and Clauncher are forming a relationship. Lickitung suggests breaking them up somehow and Tynamo is genuinly surprised by Lickitung saying this. During the challenge, he states (in the confessional) that he needs to start trying otherwise the other will vote him out, he then fails on the second obstacle and says in the confessional that he tried. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:MalesIn episode three, Tynamo is seen with his alliance in the woods, discussing ways to get ride of Clauncher and Skrelp. Whilst discussing this, he mentions that they should remove one of them and Lickitung adds to this by saying that the other one will likely quit. Spritzee then crashes into Lickitung and Tynamo deviously convinces her to join his alliance, claiming in the confessional that she has basically sold her soul. During the challenge, he hides with his alliance plus Tympole, and she asks if they can vote out Poliwag next time The Rampant Rhyperiors lose, to which Tynamo agrees on the exception that Tympole does something for him. He is later caught by Spiritomb. Episode 4 - Category:The Rampant Rhyperiors In episode four, Tynamo is seen speaking with Lickitung and Seedot, mentioning that 'Poliwag will be going home today'. When Lickitung questions this Tynamo gives a vague answer, however, in the confessional he states that he is planning on sabotaging his own team. During the challenge, Gallade asks for one of The Rampant Rhyperiors to step out to make the teams even and Tynamo instantly puts himself forward so that he can keep an eye on the challenge. Whilst group one are doing their part of the challenge Tynamo speaks with Tympole, telling her to sabotage the game by knocking Poliwag off of the podium, to which she agrees. He then talks about (in the confessional) that it is a win-win for him, as either Tympole or Poliwag will go home. After The Rampant Rhyperiors win round two, he mentions that he has a new target to Seedot, this target being Ledian. After his team lose the challenge he is seen once again with his alliance, announcing his new target to them, mentioning that Ledian is a massive threat to them. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 5 - In episode five, Tynamo is seen speaking with Lickitung and Seedot, stating that he will be getting rid of Ledian. Seedot sarcastically asks him how and Lickitung suggests that Tynamo paralyses her. In the confessional, Tynamo mentions that Lickitung is becoming more useful to him. He then approaches Ledian and Spritzee and asks Ledian to leave so that he and Spritzee can talk in private. He then breaks to news to Spritzee, and convinces her to eliminate Ledian. During the challenge, he is seen helping his team with the clues. He goes to the cabin with Oddish and Seedot to gather the second clue and convinces Oddish to vote out Ledian. He then plays the audio clue and conducts his team into three groups. He then heads off with Seedot, Lickitung and Ledian to find an underground area. He leads Ledian to a field and speaks to her about how she is a threat to his chances of winning the game and then paralyses her. He then leaves her in the field to head back to the campfire site. Due to this, his team loses the challenge and at the campfire site he is in the bottom two with Ledian, however he receives the last poffin and is safe until the next episode. Episode 6 - In episode six, Tynamo is seen telling Seedot and Lickitung about his plans on getting rid of Clauncher or Skrelp. Shuppet then appears behind him and asks him if she can join the alliance, and Tynamo agrees as long as she 'pulls her weight'. During the challenge he is seen with his team whilst they decide on who will compete in the challenge, he does not volunteer. After this has been decided her sneaks off and finds a rotten oran berry in the woods. He then hands this to Tympole so that she can swap it with Clauncher's meal. He then finds out that his plan was successful and is seen celebrating in the confessional and during the campfire ceremony it is revealed that Clauncher has been sent home due to illness, meaning that Tynamo is safe until next episode. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Tynamo is seen with his alliance in the woods. He then calls them over to him to congratulate them on their work with getting Poliwag, Ledian and Clauncher eliminated. Upon witnessing Buneary's defeat in the challenge he gives his thoughts in the confession, saying that he now knows that she can be beaten. During his attempt at the challenge he is set to fight Pinsir, who knocks him off of the podium after some taunts. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Tynamo is seen talking about his alliance victories with Lickitung, Spritzee, Shuppet and Seedot. Shuppet then says that Skrelp still has not quit the game and in the confessional Tynamo says that he is starting to like the alliance - especially Shuppet. During the challenge Tynamo can be seen with him team whilst Poochyena attempts to organise it and he can then be seen with Oddish at the cannons as she fires them. Snubbull asks if Oddish is well in the head, prompting Tynamo to say that he doubts it. When Gallade announces the The Rampant Rhyperiors lose the challenge Tynamo gives his thoughts in the confessional, saying that the person he will be voting out is obvious. At the campfire ceremony he receives a cannon ball, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Tynamo is seen speaking with Shuppet, she suggests that they generate trust within their alliance and Tynamo agrees. During the challenge Tynamo climbs hill two with his alliance and before they begin climbing he speaks to his team, however, Seedot storms off. Later on, the group arrive at the gem and Seedot goes to grab it but is stopped by Pancham and Deino, who are swiftly tackled away by Lickitung. Seedot then grabs the gem and Tynamo demands to be given it. Shuppet then yells at him, telling him to not be self-centered. Later on they are seen heading back to the campfire site when Seedot is tackled by Pinsir. However, before he can grab the gem Tynamo rushes in and grabs it. He then returns it to Gallade, asking if the immunity could go to Seedot. Gallade says no, congratulating Tynamo on winning the challenge. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Tynamo is seen in the woods with his alliance, being thanked by Seedot for offering him immunity. Tynamo says that he wants to make him feel like part of the time, however, in the confessional he says that that was 'one of the most disgusting things' that he has said. During the challenge, he warns Tympole that if they lose she will go and then stays on the beach with his team. Later on he is seen running back to the campfire site with his team, winning the challenge. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Tynamo is seen with his alliance in the woods when Lickitung says that he wants to compete in the challenge. Tynamo is doubtful, saying that he has to win the challenge if he is volunteering to do it, however, Shuppet says that he needs to be supportful of all members of the alliance. During the challenge, Tynamo does not volunteer. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Tynamo is seen approaching Granbull, who is pacing around outside of the cabin. Tynamo offers to help Granbull by getting Glameow eliminated, and he hesitantly agrees. Tynamo then meets with his alliance in the woods and announces their new target. During the challenge, Tynamo finishes the first three parts and he is later seen with Granbull during the break. He reassures Granbull about the deal, saying that Mightyena would not find out. During the final part of the challenge, Tynamo tells Glameow to swim directly towards the Sharpedo, however, she does not and gets caught. Shortly after Tynamo also gets caught. At the campfire ceremony, it is revealed that he had voted out Glameow, and once the votes are counted he is in the bottom two. He then receives the final poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 13 - Tynamo will appear in this episode. Trivia - * Tynamo is currently responsable for the most sabotages of season one. ** He convinces Tympole to tackled Poliwag off of a podium in episode four. ** He paralyses Ledian in episode five. ** He convinces Tympole to swap Clauncher's meal, causing him to get food poisoning.